


territorial — a. daiki;

by 99liners



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: ↳ you are back in contact with your ex, hisoka, a certified asshole and daiki is not really in favour of it. it is his birthday after all and you are spending time with hisoka instead of with him.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: works: anime;





	territorial — a. daiki;

**Author's Note:**

> request: Anonymous said: Hi, hi! Can you write about Aomine really jealous of the ex of his s/o? She is still friendly, they are only friends and help mutually to each other. In fact, her ex helped her to find a great gift for Aomine, but Aomine was angry, thinking maybe she wanted to come back with him. Of course, after arguing, she put the gift in front of him and left angry saying “This is for you jerk! U are an asshole, Aomine!"❤️❤️❤️ thank u, have a great day!

> **pairings** : _aomine daiki x gn!reader_
> 
> **genre** : _angst, fluff._
> 
> **words** : _1.900_
> 
> **request** : _Anonymous said: Hi, hi! Can you write about Aomine really jealous of the ex of his s/o? She is still friendly, they are only friends and help mutually to each other. In fact, her ex helped her to find a great gift for Aomine, but Aomine was angry, thinking maybe she wanted to come back with him. Of course, after arguing, she put the gift in front of him and left angry saying “This is for you jerk! U are an asshole, Aomine!"❤️❤️❤️ thank u, have a great day!_
> 
> **a/n** : _been watching a lot of hunter x hunter lately so your ex is hisoka lmao. it was a tough choice between gojou satoru and hisoka but hisoka is more repulsive hehe._

* * *

this is the second time in a row that daiki is getting a busy dial tone on your number. he texted you like hours ago but it was only delivered, not read so he called you up, received a busy tone and disconnected the call, assuming that you would just call him back but you did not which leads us to when he calls you again after his practice came to an end.

again a busy tone. disconnecting the call, daiki stuffed his phone back inside the pocket of his sweatpants in a hurry. if state of the art cellphones did not actually cost a fortune, he probably would have broken his in the moment but it is not like he comes from a filthy rich background like akashi.

in a normal situation, he would not be this angry at your number being busy, compared to him you are a nicer person so he accepts that you have more friends than he does. he does not mind, nor does he take up a lot of your time.

your relationship is very independent and does not bind the either of you in any kind of restraints. you know he is busy during practices, matches and he knows you are invested in your studies and your precious hobbies. no one interferes in the other’s work but that does not imply that you do not spend time with each other often.

after you both are done with your respective things, one would always find daiki attached to you like glue. like he just has to have his hands on you, he is not jealous, not possessive; he is territorial like a wolf. there is not a single person who has taken birth that can make him jealous, we all know the saying by heart: ‘ _the only one who can beat me is me_ ’. maybe someday when you two would settle down and have kids around, he might get jealous of those little chipmunks considering how you would love them more than you love him but it is a given, he can make an exception for that.

let us not get ahead of ourselves, the situation at hand is different. daiki is feeling possessive because he has discovered that you are back in contact with your ex. he personally does not have an issue with the guy, hell he has never even met the person in question but it makes his blood boil that you would rather spend your time with a person who had your first kiss. did that guy not get enough from you already? why the hell cannot he leave you alone. daiki is done with his routine and now he wants, nay, demands to spend his time with his adorable partner. 

[he will not admit that you are adorable in front you, a scoff is the best you can elicit out of him.]

now this has been going on for a while, specifically, a week or so and daiki is not happy about it. i mean if you had some leftover business with him, why is it still not done with? what exactly are you guys doing?

don’t take him wrongly, he trusts you blindly, even with his life but like why the hell is this guy taking up your time which is rightfully daiki’s? does he have a death wish perhaps? daiki would be more than happy to oblige, really.

to make matters worse, earlier at practice today, satsuki and the rest of the team threw him a surprise birthday party. so it is his birthday (he is bad with dates) and he cannot get a hold on you? you have not even texted him back yet, let alone a phone call. there was no phone call at midnight either to wish him a happy birthday, considering how you have made his last two birthdays really memorable for him but you have not even wished him for this year’s. something just does not add up and he is forced to rethink the situation, like is there more than what meets the eye. he cannot imagine you cheating, rather he thinks your ex is taking advantage of you somehow, maybe he is blackmailing you or maybe even forcing you to do thinks you do not want to.

the thought alone gives daiki a bad adrenaline rush but before he ends up doing anything, your call comes through and his entire stature changes, a wave of relief washes over him as his eyes read your called id flashing on the screen of his vibrating phone.

by the second ring, he picks up the call, “hey baby, where are you?”

“hey, sorry i have been so busy lately. i came to meet hisoka. can you pick me up from the mall?”

daiki’s teeth gritted at the mention of the guy’s name, his jaw clenched as he let a soft hum before disconnecting the call.

he has never met hisoka before but the latter is not a person of good repute, he is known in all campuses as an outlaw and frankly he wonders how the repulsive asshole even managed to land you in the first place, wait he did not blackmail you into coming in a relationship with him, right? well, hisoka does seem the type to do that.

as all these negative thoughts kept flooding his mind, daiki wore his helmet and ascended his motorcycle (yes he rides one, so what about it?) and rode to the mall. he knows you are likely at baskin robbins, getting some ice cream as you wait for him. he headed for the entrance and instead saw you standing near the garden area of the mall, there was another figure standing in front of you, he had his back to daiki but daiki can tell that it is hisoka from the aura he is exuding.

he walked to you, almost in a rush, “babe?”

your eyes lit up as they fell on your boyfriend, “hey! i missed you.”

“did you now?” daiki did not mean to sound so rude but he did, unfortunately.

“ooof, that was sharper than a knife,” commented the guy standing beside you.

daiki turned to hisoka, death flashing like headlights in his eyes, “you got a problem, bro?”

hisoka chuckled, raising his hands in a mock surrender, “not really.”

“good,” daiki muttered, pushing hisoka away with a not-so-subtle shove of his shoulder.

“whoa! hostile, i see,” hisoka remarked.

you glared at him, he just loves to stir up drama. he is the physical manifestation of the meme: ‘ _looking for trouble and if i cannot find it, i will create it._ ’

daiki turned to hisoka again, this time ready to jump the guy at any moment, “look, i will be clear. i don’t like you, not even a bit so if you can make yourself scarce already, that would be deeply appreciated.”

hisoka smirked, his eyes burning like embers from the serotonin flow he was getting from the situation; yeah he functions differently than rest of the humankind.

“how about no?” hisoka challenged, taking a step forward.

you entered yourself between the two males, the testosterone in the air going high up the scale.

“bye, hisoka. that is enough,” you glared at him again, your hand on daiki’s chest to keep him away.

hisoka let a small laugh this time before shrugging and starting on his way, he walked halfway before turning back his head only a few angles, “remember, its your precious babe who came to me and not the other way around.”

if one was silent, they could hear the litany of curses that left your lips but daiki’s angry huffs drowned the soft noises away. you have been ignoring daiki on purpose to make the surprise on his birthday even better but it has only worked against you. you still kept at it, ignoring him and his calls, even getting back in contact with hisoka and daiki still refused to get jealous. when you let him know that you were talking with your ex again, daiki had just nodded it away, he left you to handle your issues.

the fact that he trusts you so much is admirable but you just wanted to make him jealous and also the fact that hisoka’s family own a very expensive gift shop in the mall so his advice regarding the birthday gift was valuable.

right now, however, you were in deep shit. you could feel the tension that has crept up daiki’s entire body. he was not jealous even now but boy was he angry.

“what did you see in him, huh?” he turned to you after hisoka walked away.

“i don’t know, we were kids,” you sighed.

“and what about now? why are you talking to him again? he is a fucking asshole.”

you raised an eyebrow, “and you are not? what do you mean why am i talking to him? i can talk to whoever i want.”

“yes but not him!”

“what?”

“i forbid you from talking to him ever again!” daiki almost yelled but managed to keep his voice in control.

“you what? you forbid me?” you looked at him in disbelief. you took off one side of your backpack, opening the zipper you brought out a gift wrapped box and threw it at daiki’s face which he caught just in time.

“guess i am attracted to assholes only. hisoka is an asshole and so are you. i only talked to him because he knows more about gifts and just so you know, he is not an asshole to me so we are friends. not the best or good friends but just friends. oh and also, i had a whole night planned for you but fuck you aomine,” you spat, turning on your heel and walking away.

daiki’s face relaxed as the reality dawned on him, so someone really managed to bring out the possessive side of him. he trusted you but he could not trust someone else which is fair but what he missed is that no one can take you away from him unless you want to leave him too.

daiki followed after you, catching your wrist. 

stopping in your tracks you tried to get away from his grasp but his fingers only tightened around your skin, it was not painful but his grip was secure, leaving no space for escape.

“babe, i am sorry,” he sighed, turning you to face him.

you refused to look at his face and turned your eyes away, choosing not to speak.

“come on, it is my birthday. can i at least get a wish?” he hovered in front of your eyes, trying to catch your gaze.

you rolled your eyes, “happy birthday, jerk.”

daiki smiled, leaving a chaste kiss on your lips. you could not help but kiss back, he was addictive like that.

daiki wrapped his arm around you, his arm hanging loosely over your shoulder like you were not his partner but a junior. yeah, he is like that, “now show me what all you have planned. blow me away.”

you chuckled, as you both walked towards the mall, headed to the theatres for the movie you had bought tickets to.

daiki turned to you, placing soft kisses to the side of your hair, “i am a better asshole, though.”

give it to daiki to make everything a competition.

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is deeply appreciated.✨  
> feel free to ask me anything!


End file.
